The Wolf And His Steak
by XOXOX Bella XOXOX
Summary: Katie zieht nach Forks/La Push. Sie lernt Seth kennen und die beiden verlieben sich. Doch ihre Liebesgeschichte geht nicht lange gut, denn als ein schmerzhafter kleiner Unfall geschieht bricht das Chaos aus. Doch alles kommt ganz anders als erwartet...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, das ist das erste Kapitel zu meiner neuen Story!! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst einen Review!!

Kapitel 1

„Katie, hilf mir mal mit dem auspacken! Ben arbeitet schon die ganze Zeit, beeil dich mal!", brüllte meine Mutter mir zu und ich stand seufzend auf.

Obwohl ich gerne noch ein bisschen Musik gehört hätte, anstatt unsere Spießigen Sofas im Raum herumzurutschen, ging ich nach unten. Schließlich waren wir ja eine Familie.

Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, rannte mein achtjähriger Bruder mit Indianergeheul um die Füße meiner Mutter, die genervt versuchte den Tisch gerade auf den Teppich zu platzieren.

Ich lächelte und ging zu meinem nie müde werdenden Bruder. „Ben, wusstest du schon, dass es im Garten unter dem großen Baum einen Schatz gibt? Du musst nur dreihundert Mal drum herum laufen und das Lied von Cinderella singen."

Begeistert schaute er mich an und flitzte hinaus. Meine Mutter hob eine Augenbraue. „Das Cinderella Lied?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen Spaß sollen die Nachbarn ja auch haben." Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden verrückten wir Möbel, schraubten Regale (von einem bekannten schwedischen Möbelhaus XD) zusammen und packten Kartons aus, nur unterbrochen von meinem Bruder, der leicht schwankend, aber höchstgradig entrüstet hereinkam und verkündete, dass unter dem Baum kein Schatz sei und, dass er jetzt jeden einzelnen Baum in unserem Garten und Umgebung testen würde. Okaaaaaaaaaaay...

Spät am Abend waren wir fertig und nachdem ich Ben eingesammelt hatte ging ich ins Bett. Später hörte ich noch wie das Auto meines Vaters vorfuhr, er war den ganzen Tag arbeiten gewesen, bei seiner neuen Anstellung als Stellvertretender Polizeichef von La Push und Forks, wo wir gerade erst hingezogen waren.

Dieser Umzug war nicht mit meinem Eingeständnis verlaufen, aber hey, was hab ich schon groß zu sagen?!

Also waren wir vom wunderschönen, betriebsamen New York nach Forks gezogen, dem größten kleinsten Kaff, dass du dir vorstellen kannst.

Hier passierte nicht, das war mir schon aufgefallen, als ich in dem Möbelwagen zu unserem kleinen, zweistöckigen Haus gefahren war.

Das konnte ja spaßig werden, ich, Katie Wellings, in der winzigen Reservatschule von dem Nestchen La Push, das sogar noch kleiner war als Forks und in die ich gehen musste, da sie am nächsten war.

Seufzend stand ich auf und entschied, dass ich noch viel zu aufgekratzt war, um schlafen zu können. Unruhig tigerte ich in meinem Zimmer herum, bis ich vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel stehen blieb.

Ich war blass, ohne Frage und das nicht nur aus Nervosität: Ich war IMMER bleich. Dazu kamen auch noch meine nachtschwarzen, rückenlangen Haare und meine dunkelblauen Augen, was mich alles noch weißer erscheinen ließ. Meine gerade Nase und meine vollen Lippen ließen mich leicht rebellisch und eigenwillig wirken, wie meine Tante immer sagte.

Eigenwillig war ich, und stur, aber so war ich schon immer gewesen.

Natürlich war ich nicht hässlich, manche würden sogar sagen, ich war ziemlich hübsch, aber war ich, als Gott die natürliche Bräune verteilt hat, vielleicht auf Klo?

Unwirsch strich ich mir eine Strähne meiner leicht welligen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Was ist, das ist, da half auch keine Sonnenbank, oder noch so viele Stunden im Freibad, die verursachten höchstens Sonnenbrand.

Ich räumte aus Langeweile noch die letzte meiner Kisten aus und stellte meine Sachen ein wenig anders hin und als ich zufrieden war packte ich meine Schulsachen für den nächsten Tag (bin ich Mamas liebes Kind, oder was?! °Lob einheims°).

Nach einer Weile in meinen kuscheligen Federkissen schlief ich dann doch ein, nur um am nächsten Morgen viel zu früh geweckt zu werden. Von meinem Bruder.

Wenn ich eins weiß (und auch schon morgens um halb fünf weiß, was schon etwas heißt), dann ist es: Ein Grizzlybär, der auf dir Polka tanzt ist angenehmer, als dein kleiner, hyperaktiver Bruder, der versucht dich wach zu kriegen.

Ich knurrte ihn wütend an und vergrub mein Gesicht tiefer in mein Kissen und schlang die Decke fester um meine Beine. Nur für den Fall, dass er wieder versuchte sie mir zu klauen...

Aber nein, der liebenswürdige Ben weckt mich mithilfe eines Glases voll Wasser. Kalten Wassers. Wahrscheinlich mit Eiswürfeln, meiner Meinung nach.

Fuchsteufelswild stand ich auf und jagte ihn wie eine Furie durch das ganze Haus und zog mich irgendwann an.

Ich sah ziemlich gerädert aus und beschloss, gegen meine Gewohnheit, ein wenig Make-up zu tragen. Das wirkte Wunder und schon bald sah ich nicht mehr aus, wie der Sensenmann persönlich.

Mein Vater lud mich und den kleinen Klon ins Auto und setzte mich beim Schultor ab. Na super, Schuuuuuuuuuuule.

Die Jugendlichen waren allesamt groß und hatten rostbraune Haut, was mich so ziemlich zum Außenseiter machte. Außer ihr indianisches Aussehen waren sie ziemlich normal und ich entspannte mich ein bisschen.

Ich ging zum Sekretariat und meldete mich dort. Die Sekretärin gab mir meine Unterlagen, darunter meinen Stundenplan und ich machte mich nervös zu meiner ersten Stunde auf.

Als ich in die Klasse kam schauten mich alle neugierig, aber nicht feindselig an, außer vier Jungen, die sich lachend unterhielten und mich anscheinend gar nicht bemerkten.

Der Lehrer kam hinein, unterschrieb meine Liste und schickte mich dann neben ein Mädchen, direkt vor den Vier Jungen. In dieser Englischstunde redeten wir über Shakespeare, ein leicht verdauliches Thema, obwohl ich mich schlecht konzentrieren konnte.

Seltsamerweise spürte ich nämlich die Präsenz einer der Jungen, er war muskulös, wie seine Freunde, hatte einen wuscheligen Haarschopf und ein paar seiner Haare fielen ihm in die dunkelgrünen Augen. Er sah unglaublich cool aus. Seine Klamotten waren lässig, doch betonten seine große Statur (Ich schwöre, er war mindestens 1.90 groß!!) und wirklich beeindruckenden Muskeln.

Ich versteifte meinen Blick auf die Tafel und versuchte so viel wie möglich vom breitgetretenen Lernstoff einzusaugen.

Als es klingelte drehte sich das Mädchen, das neben mir saß zu mir um und lächelte mich an.

„Hallo, ich bin Lea. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich eben nicht vorgestellt habe, aber Mr Teifert ist ziemlich streng und ich muss aufpassen, sonst fall ich gnadenlos durch... Also, du bist neu hierhin gezogen?" Sie wirkte nett, auch wenn sie ein wenig viel quasselte.

„Hi, ich bin Katarina, aber du kannst mich Kate oder Katie nennen, wie du willst. Ja, ich bin erst gestern hier angekommen. Vorher habe ich in New York gewohnt, aber mein Dad hat hier einen neuen Job bekommen, also sind wir hierher gezogen", klärte ich sie auf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du Arme, du vermisst bestimmt deine alten Freunde, nicht wahr? Ich weiß was! Ich trommele ein paar meiner Freunde zusammen und dann gehen wir am Samstagabend zum Strand. Das macht Riesenspaß, du lernst neue Leute kennen und was zu Essen kriegst du auch. Na, was meinst du?"

Ich überlegte. Am Wochenende hatte ich noch nichts vor und sie schien wirklich nett zu sein..."In Ordnung, dann komme ich mit!"

„Prima, soll ich dich abholen? Im Reservat darf man schon ab sechzehn Auto fahren. Übrigens, wie alt bist du?", fragte sie und strich eine ihrer dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Ich wurde ein wenig rot – ein weiterer Nachteil von blasser Haut. „Fünfzehn, aber ich werde bald sechzehn."

„Ach so. Ups, da kommt der Lehrer." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür und ich erhob mich wieder um meinen Zettel unterschreiben zu lassen.

Den ganzen Tag ging es ähnlich, aber nun war ich etwas entspannter, denn Lea war wirklich total lieb und wir gingen zusammen mit ein paar ihrer Freunde in die Cafeteria.

Ich achtete nicht viel darauf, wohin ich lief und prompt lief ich gegen eine Wand. Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass es eine Wand war, doch als ich fast nach hinten zurückfiel und von zwei Arme aufgefangen wurde, merkte ich, dass es ein Junge war.

Und zwar der Junge, der in Englisch hinter mir gesessen hatte, der, den ich so schrecklich scharf fand. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und plötzlich war da ein warmes Gefühl, das mir vom Herzen aus in jede Faser fuhr. Es war, als würde alles vibrieren, von den Zehen bis über die Stirn, und dort, wo seine starken Arme und Hände mich festhielten brannte es, bis ich dachte, ich müsste Brandblasen bekommen. Der Blick in seinen Augen zeigte, dass er genauso fühlte, auch wenn ein großer Teil Überraschung in ihnen steckte.

Lea räusperte sich und ich realisierte, dass er seine Arme um meine Taille geschlungen hatte und mich fest an sich drückte. Knallrot löste ich mich von ihm und blickte zu Boden.

„Danke", murmelte ich verlegen.

„Keine Ursache." Ich hörte ganz deutlich das Grinsen in seiner Stimme und wurde noch röter.

„O...okay, ciao." Hastig wandte ich mich ab und ging zu einer breit grinsenden Lea zurück. Der Rest ihrer Freunde grinste.

„Du hast also schon Seth Clearwater kennen gelernt?!", fragte sie spitzbübisch.

„Ähm, ja. Oder eher nein, er weiß nicht mal meinen Namen..." Ich verdrehte die Augen, war aber in Gedanken nicht ganz da. Ich war bei IHM. Seth. Der Seth, der sich jetzt grinsend umdrehte und wegschlenderte, auf seine drei ebenfalls riesigen Freunde zu, die ein paar Meter weiter standen und ihm ziemlich laut auf den Rücken klopften und ihm gratulierten. War. Das. Peinlich.

„Tja, das lässt sich ändern." Sie drehte sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen in Seths Richtung. „HEY! SETH!"

Er drehte sich um. Immer noch lächelnd. „Ja?!"

„Katie Wellings freut sich, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben!!", brüllte sie über den Gang. Ich zog den Kopf ein und hätte mich in ein Loch verkriechen können. Oh. Mein. Gott.

Jetzt war sein Grinsen wieder da und seine Zähne blitzten weiß auf. Es sah fast wölfisch aus. „Zu ihren Diensten!" Das sagte er geradewegs zu mir. Uuuups.

Nachdem die Vier um die Ecke waren, fingen Lea und ihre Freunde wild an zu gackern und ich stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf.

„Das war NICHT lustig!! LEA! Wenn ich weiß, in wen du verknallt bist, dann werden dir eine Reihe peinlicher Ereignisse bevorstehen!!", zischte ich.

„Ja, ja... Na los, lass uns in die Cafeteria gehen!", meinte sie immer noch kichernd.

In der Kantine machte ich Seth gleich mit seinen Freunden aus, die jetzt ein wenig ernster, aber auch ehrlich erfreut schienen. Ich traf seinen Blick und schaute schnell weg, schließlich wollte ich ja nicht als Stalker gelten.

Der Rest des Tages war ziemlich langweilig, obwohl ich manchmal einen Blick, oder ein Lächeln von ihm auffing. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden.......


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, das ist das erste Kapitel zu meiner neuen Story!! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst einen Review!!

Kapitel 1

„Katie, hilf mir mal mit dem auspacken! Ben arbeitet schon die ganze Zeit, beeil dich mal!", brüllte meine Mutter mir zu und ich stand seufzend auf.

Obwohl ich gerne noch ein bisschen Musik gehört hätte, anstatt unsere Spießigen Sofas im Raum herumzurutschen, ging ich nach unten. Schließlich waren wir ja eine Familie.

Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, rannte mein achtjähriger Bruder mit Indianergeheul um die Füße meiner Mutter, die genervt versuchte den Tisch gerade auf den Teppich zu platzieren.

Ich lächelte und ging zu meinem nie müde werdenden Bruder. „Ben, wusstest du schon, dass es im Garten unter dem großen Baum einen Schatz gibt? Du musst nur dreihundert Mal drum herum laufen und das Lied von Cinderella singen."

Begeistert schaute er mich an und flitzte hinaus. Meine Mutter hob eine Augenbraue. „Das Cinderella Lied?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen Spaß sollen die Nachbarn ja auch haben." Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden verrückten wir Möbel, schraubten Regale (von einem bekannten schwedischen Möbelhaus XD) zusammen und packten Kartons aus, nur unterbrochen von meinem Bruder, der leicht schwankend, aber höchstgradig entrüstet hereinkam und verkündete, dass unter dem Baum kein Schatz sei und, dass er jetzt jeden einzelnen Baum in unserem Garten und Umgebung testen würde. Okaaaaaaaaaaay...

Spät am Abend waren wir fertig und nachdem ich Ben eingesammelt hatte ging ich ins Bett. Später hörte ich noch wie das Auto meines Vaters vorfuhr, er war den ganzen Tag arbeiten gewesen, bei seiner neuen Anstellung als Stellvertretender Polizeichef von La Push und Forks, wo wir gerade erst hingezogen waren.

Dieser Umzug war nicht mit meinem Eingeständnis verlaufen, aber hey, was hab ich schon groß zu sagen?!

Also waren wir vom wunderschönen, betriebsamen New York nach Forks gezogen, dem größten kleinsten Kaff, dass du dir vorstellen kannst.

Hier passierte nicht, das war mir schon aufgefallen, als ich in dem Möbelwagen zu unserem kleinen, zweistöckigen Haus gefahren war.

Das konnte ja spaßig werden, ich, Katie Wellings, in der winzigen Reservatschule von dem Nestchen La Push, das sogar noch kleiner war als Forks und in die ich gehen musste, da sie am nächsten war.

Seufzend stand ich auf und entschied, dass ich noch viel zu aufgekratzt war, um schlafen zu können. Unruhig tigerte ich in meinem Zimmer herum, bis ich vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel stehen blieb.

Ich war blass, ohne Frage und das nicht nur aus Nervosität: Ich war IMMER bleich. Dazu kamen auch noch meine nachtschwarzen, rückenlangen Haare und meine dunkelblauen Augen, was mich alles noch weißer erscheinen ließ. Meine gerade Nase und meine vollen Lippen ließen mich leicht rebellisch und eigenwillig wirken, wie meine Tante immer sagte.

Eigenwillig war ich, und stur, aber so war ich schon immer gewesen.

Natürlich war ich nicht hässlich, manche würden sogar sagen, ich war ziemlich hübsch, aber war ich, als Gott die natürliche Bräune verteilt hat, vielleicht auf Klo?

Unwirsch strich ich mir eine Strähne meiner leicht welligen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Was ist, das ist, da half auch keine Sonnenbank, oder noch so viele Stunden im Freibad, die verursachten höchstens Sonnenbrand.

Ich räumte aus Langeweile noch die letzte meiner Kisten aus und stellte meine Sachen ein wenig anders hin und als ich zufrieden war packte ich meine Schulsachen für den nächsten Tag (bin ich Mamas liebes Kind, oder was?! °Lob einheims°).

Nach einer Weile in meinen kuscheligen Federkissen schlief ich dann doch ein, nur um am nächsten Morgen viel zu früh geweckt zu werden. Von meinem Bruder.

Wenn ich eins weiß (und auch schon morgens um halb fünf weiß, was schon etwas heißt), dann ist es: Ein Grizzlybär, der auf dir Polka tanzt ist angenehmer, als dein kleiner, hyperaktiver Bruder, der versucht dich wach zu kriegen.

Ich knurrte ihn wütend an und vergrub mein Gesicht tiefer in mein Kissen und schlang die Decke fester um meine Beine. Nur für den Fall, dass er wieder versuchte sie mir zu klauen...

Aber nein, der liebenswürdige Ben weckt mich mithilfe eines Glases voll Wasser. Kalten Wassers. Wahrscheinlich mit Eiswürfeln, meiner Meinung nach.

Fuchsteufelswild stand ich auf und jagte ihn wie eine Furie durch das ganze Haus und zog mich irgendwann an.

Ich sah ziemlich gerädert aus und beschloss, gegen meine Gewohnheit, ein wenig Make-up zu tragen. Das wirkte Wunder und schon bald sah ich nicht mehr aus, wie der Sensenmann persönlich.

Mein Vater lud mich und den kleinen Klon ins Auto und setzte mich beim Schultor ab. Na super, Schuuuuuuuuuuule.

Die Jugendlichen waren allesamt groß und hatten rostbraune Haut, was mich so ziemlich zum Außenseiter machte. Außer ihr indianisches Aussehen waren sie ziemlich normal und ich entspannte mich ein bisschen.

Ich ging zum Sekretariat und meldete mich dort. Die Sekretärin gab mir meine Unterlagen, darunter meinen Stundenplan und ich machte mich nervös zu meiner ersten Stunde auf.

Als ich in die Klasse kam schauten mich alle neugierig, aber nicht feindselig an, außer vier Jungen, die sich lachend unterhielten und mich anscheinend gar nicht bemerkten.

Der Lehrer kam hinein, unterschrieb meine Liste und schickte mich dann neben ein Mädchen, direkt vor den Vier Jungen. In dieser Englischstunde redeten wir über Shakespeare, ein leicht verdauliches Thema, obwohl ich mich schlecht konzentrieren konnte.

Seltsamerweise spürte ich nämlich die Präsenz einer der Jungen, er war muskulös, wie seine Freunde, hatte einen wuscheligen Haarschopf und ein paar seiner Haare fielen ihm in die dunkelgrünen Augen. Er sah unglaublich cool aus. Seine Klamotten waren lässig, doch betonten seine große Statur (Ich schwöre, er war mindestens 1.90 groß!!) und wirklich beeindruckenden Muskeln.

Ich versteifte meinen Blick auf die Tafel und versuchte so viel wie möglich vom breitgetretenen Lernstoff einzusaugen.

Als es klingelte drehte sich das Mädchen, das neben mir saß zu mir um und lächelte mich an.

„Hallo, ich bin Lea. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich eben nicht vorgestellt habe, aber Mr Teifert ist ziemlich streng und ich muss aufpassen, sonst fall ich gnadenlos durch... Also, du bist neu hierhin gezogen?" Sie wirkte nett, auch wenn sie ein wenig viel quasselte.

„Hi, ich bin Katarina, aber du kannst mich Kate oder Katie nennen, wie du willst. Ja, ich bin erst gestern hier angekommen. Vorher habe ich in New York gewohnt, aber mein Dad hat hier einen neuen Job bekommen, also sind wir hierher gezogen", klärte ich sie auf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du Arme, du vermisst bestimmt deine alten Freunde, nicht wahr? Ich weiß was! Ich trommele ein paar meiner Freunde zusammen und dann gehen wir am Samstagabend zum Strand. Das macht Riesenspaß, du lernst neue Leute kennen und was zu Essen kriegst du auch. Na, was meinst du?"

Ich überlegte. Am Wochenende hatte ich noch nichts vor und sie schien wirklich nett zu sein..."In Ordnung, dann komme ich mit!"

„Prima, soll ich dich abholen? Im Reservat darf man schon ab sechzehn Auto fahren. Übrigens, wie alt bist du?", fragte sie und strich eine ihrer dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Ich wurde ein wenig rot – ein weiterer Nachteil von blasser Haut. „Fünfzehn, aber ich werde bald sechzehn."

„Ach so. Ups, da kommt der Lehrer." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür und ich erhob mich wieder um meinen Zettel unterschreiben zu lassen.

Den ganzen Tag ging es ähnlich, aber nun war ich etwas entspannter, denn Lea war wirklich total lieb und wir gingen zusammen mit ein paar ihrer Freunde in die Cafeteria.

Ich achtete nicht viel darauf, wohin ich lief und prompt lief ich gegen eine Wand. Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass es eine Wand war, doch als ich fast nach hinten zurückfiel und von zwei Arme aufgefangen wurde, merkte ich, dass es ein Junge war.

Und zwar der Junge, der in Englisch hinter mir gesessen hatte, der, den ich so schrecklich scharf fand. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und plötzlich war da ein warmes Gefühl, das mir vom Herzen aus in jede Faser fuhr. Es war, als würde alles vibrieren, von den Zehen bis über die Stirn, und dort, wo seine starken Arme und Hände mich festhielten brannte es, bis ich dachte, ich müsste Brandblasen bekommen. Der Blick in seinen Augen zeigte, dass er genauso fühlte, auch wenn ein großer Teil Überraschung in ihnen steckte.

Lea räusperte sich und ich realisierte, dass er seine Arme um meine Taille geschlungen hatte und mich fest an sich drückte. Knallrot löste ich mich von ihm und blickte zu Boden.

„Danke", murmelte ich verlegen.

„Keine Ursache." Ich hörte ganz deutlich das Grinsen in seiner Stimme und wurde noch röter.

„O...okay, ciao." Hastig wandte ich mich ab und ging zu einer breit grinsenden Lea zurück. Der Rest ihrer Freunde grinste.

„Du hast also schon Seth Clearwater kennen gelernt?!", fragte sie spitzbübisch.

„Ähm, ja. Oder eher nein, er weiß nicht mal meinen Namen..." Ich verdrehte die Augen, war aber in Gedanken nicht ganz da. Ich war bei IHM. Seth. Der Seth, der sich jetzt grinsend umdrehte und wegschlenderte, auf seine drei ebenfalls riesigen Freunde zu, die ein paar Meter weiter standen und ihm ziemlich laut auf den Rücken klopften und ihm gratulierten. War. Das. Peinlich.

„Tja, das lässt sich ändern." Sie drehte sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen in Seths Richtung. „HEY! SETH!"

Er drehte sich um. Immer noch lächelnd. „Ja?!"

„Katie Wellings freut sich, deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben!!", brüllte sie über den Gang. Ich zog den Kopf ein und hätte mich in ein Loch verkriechen können. Oh. Mein. Gott.

Jetzt war sein Grinsen wieder da und seine Zähne blitzten weiß auf. Es sah fast wölfisch aus. „Zu ihren Diensten!" Das sagte er geradewegs zu mir. Uuuups.

Nachdem die Vier um die Ecke waren, fingen Lea und ihre Freunde wild an zu gackern und ich stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf.

„Das war NICHT lustig!! LEA! Wenn ich weiß, in wen du verknallt bist, dann werden dir eine Reihe peinlicher Ereignisse bevorstehen!!", zischte ich.

„Ja, ja... Na los, lass uns in die Cafeteria gehen!", meinte sie immer noch kichernd.

In der Kantine machte ich Seth gleich mit seinen Freunden aus, die jetzt ein wenig ernster, aber auch ehrlich erfreut schienen. Ich traf seinen Blick und schaute schnell weg, schließlich wollte ich ja nicht als Stalker gelten.

Der Rest des Tages war ziemlich langweilig, obwohl ich manchmal einen Blick, oder ein Lächeln von ihm auffing. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden.......


End file.
